1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stay structure and some embodiments relate to a stay structure for maintaining an opened state of a cover or a lid for closing/opening an opening of a storage box provided under a floor of a rear luggage area of a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of known art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
A storage box for storing, e.g., a spare tire and/or tools is often provided, under a floor of a rear luggage area of a vehicle, e.g., an automobile. At the floor of the rear luggage area having an opening for the storage box, a cover (a cover board) for opening/dosing the opening is attached. The cover board is configured such that when the cover board is opened, the opening state can be maintained by being supported with a stay or a supporting member (hereinafter referred to as “stay”.)
In general, a main body of the stay (“stay main body”) is mounted to a vehicle in a state in which the basal end of the stay main body is pivotally supported near the opening peripheral edge portion of the storage box formed in the luggage floor. When the cover board is opened, the opened state thereof can be maintained by raising the stay main body and then supporting the cover board with the top end of the stay main body.
However, in the structure in which the stay main body is mounted to the luggage floor side, mounting space is provided for the stay main body, e.g., at the vicinity of the opening peripheral edge portion of the storage box. One problem with this is that the opening area of the storage box is reduced.
In overcome this problem, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. H03-120243 proposes a technique in which a stay main body is mounted on a rear side of a cover board. For example, the stay main body is pivotally mounted on a cover board with the stay main body stored in a groove formed in the periphery of the cover board. When the cover board is opened, a user takes out the stay main body from the groove by pivotally moving the stay main body and puts the top end thereof on the luggage floor to maintain the opened state of the cover board.
In this case, as disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2606644, if a ball-like portion (pivot) is formed at one end of a stay main body and a base member (retainer) having a peripheral wall portion for swingably supporting the ball-like portion (pivot) is attached to a cover board, the stay main body can freely swing about the ball-like portion so as to draw a conical shape, which can enlarge the stay supporting position range on the luggage floor.
As disclosed by the Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2606644, in cases where the base member for holding the ball-like portion formed at one end of the stay main body is attached to the cover board, the swing inclination angle of the stay main body about the ball-like portion is greatest when the neck portion of the ball-like portion comes into contact with the upper end of the peripheral wall portion of the base member. Accordingly, if the stay main body is forced to be inclined beyond the maximum swing inclination angle, the ball-like portion is pulled out of the peripheral wall portion as the neck portion of the ball-like portion becomes a fulcrum.
In this technique, an inwardly bent portion is formed at the upper end portion of the peripheral wall portion so that the ball-like portion is held in the peripheral wall portion with the lower end of the inwardly bent portion engaged with the neck portion of the ball-like portion. With this structure, the ball-like portion is forcibly fitted within the peripheral wall portion from the inwardly bent portion side. In order to enhance the holding state of the ball-like portion within the peripheral wall portion, it can be considered to increase the holding force by the inwardly bent portion. However, assembly requires forcibly pressing the ball-like portion into the peripheral wall portion with abnormal force, resulting in reduced assembling efficiency. On the other hand, if the holding force by the inwardly bent portion is decreased for the purpose of enhancing the assembling efficiency, the ball-like portion will be easily detached.
Furthermore, at the time of the detachment of the ball-like portion from the peripheral wall portion, the inwardly bent portion can break or be permanently deformed. If this happens, then, the ball-like portion cannot be returned to the inside of the peripheral wall portion.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.